Shadow of Angmar
by DarrowLegacy
Summary: Based on the hit MMORPG game, Lord of the Rings Online, this story takes place in what is known as the War in the North, where the forces of the Free People fight Sauron's minions on a new front, whilst the quest to destroy the One Ring ensues. Seven heroes must unite, in order to hold back the dark forces of the Witch-King and Angmar... or all will be lost forever.
1. Preface

_Our worst fears have come to pass_, t_he One Ring has revealed itself._

_And as the Fellowship prepares for its perilous journey to Mount Doom, a shadow of Sauron stretches forth to reclaim it._

_In ages long past, the Witch-King gathered a dark army in Angmar._

_Once again he calls a vast horde from the depths of Carn Dûm to march upon the lands of Middle-Earth and lay them to waste._

_Aragorn and I hoped the Rangers alone could hold back the Witch-King's advance and that Angmar's strength had not yet grown too great..._

_We were wrong._

_You must unite the Free Peoples of Eriador and inspire them to stand against Sauron._

_For if you do not oppose the army of Angmar, then all the lands of Middle-Earth will fall forever into darkness and shadow._

_War is at hand._

_The time is now._

- Gandlaf


	2. Introduction - Jail Break

**Disclaimer: I do not any characters or settings from the Lord of the Rings or the Lord of Rings Online. All rights go to Tolkien and/or Turbine Inc.**

**Introduction**

_**Jail Break**_

While traveling through the Chetwood, a young captain of Gondor, Halaran, was waylaid by brigans and taken captive. He then found himself in cell, searching for a means of escape.

He awoke in a holding pen in a brigand camp. A grim-looking man - a Ranger, Strider - was standing before him. As he groggily stood up, his urgent voice reached his ears.

"Hurry! We must hasten if we are to escape!" said _Strider_.

"Wake up! There is no time to lose," said _Strider._

The Ranger swung open the cell door, beckoning for the young captain to leave. Halaran complied, clumsily walking out of his cell. He then approached his mysterious rescuer.

"You must make haste. More enemies will come soon," beckoned _Strider_.

A satchel was on the floor near Halaran's rescuer.

Strider told him to search the satchel for any weapons and collect its contents for Halaran will need to defend himself during their daring escape.

"Arm yourself with what weapons you find while I fend off these brigands," ordered _Strider_.

Halaran did as he was told while Strider went to engage the brigands that had just entered the jailhouse. Inside the satchel, the captain found a longsword, requiring both hands to hold up. He realized he was stripped of his former weapon and gear and would probably never see them again.

"Brigands, be gone!" shouted _Strider._

The Ranger then lashed out with his weapon, cutting down his opponents.

"Enough!" shouted the Ranger.

Strider had bested the brigand guards, but he warned there were more enemies ahead.

The Ranger wanted him to practice combat by sparring with him to ensure that he was able to protect himself during their escape.

"You are not the only prisoner here, friend. My fellow Amdir and I have come to rescue a hobbit, but it turns out he is not the hobbit we have been tracking," explained _Strider_.

A hobbit? Halaran had never encountered their kind, nor has he set foot in their homeland, the Shire, west of Bree-land. He had heard stories and rumors that they lived in holes in the ground, and walked the earth without protection. Halaran thought of them as strange folk indeed.

"This escape will be dangerous for us all, for I know that a great evil lurks here. I have heard of its movements, and I can feel its presence. Do you know how to fight? You should practice with me to get a feel for that weapon," _Strider_ continued.

The captain took a moment to ready himself.

"Get set... " said the Ranger.

He then took a fighting stance, waiting for his rescuer to make the first strike.

"Fight!" exclaimed _Strider_.

Halaran was tested in combat against his rescuer. As a captain of Gondor, he was not new to sparring, but he felt so outmatched against the Ranger. He began to feel withdrawn like he was during the last time he was in Gondor. But he had to put aside those thoughts. He needed to escape from this brigand camp.

"Well done," said _Strider._

Halaran had adequately demonstrated his skill in combat. But he felt he could have done better. Nonetheless, he would need put his mind toward escaping this camp.

"Well done. Your skill in battle is most impressive! Now, listen closely: I will need your help getting out of here. When we leave this jailhouse, the real battles will begin."

Again, Halaran felt the motion of despair building up within him. He had faced Strider in a spar, but felt outmatched. How would fare against an opponent who would not hold back?

"A moment - I need to break this lock," said _Strider_.

"Strider, I am unsure if I should- " stuttered _Halaran_.

Just then, the Ranger had broken open the lock.

"You must make haste. More enemies will come soon," said _Strider._

But before the captain could think of anything more, Strider had left the jail-house and entered the yard. Halaran followed, his hand firmly gripping his longsword. Strider was waiting for him there.

Now that he had left the jail-house, Halaran spoke with Strider and found out where to go next.

"Here we part for a time, Halaran. You should free the two innocent hobbits also being held captive here: Viola Selabbine and Adellac Sackville-Baggins," explained _Strider_.

"And what of you?" asked _Halaran_.

"I must search for signs of the servant of Mordor and learn what I can of his connection to the Blackwolds. Amdir, my fellow Ranger, is making a safe path for us - he will be waiting for us at the main gate," expalined _Strider_.

"Of which should I rescue of these two hobbits?" asked _Halaran_.

"Free Viola first. It is Adellac they want alive, for they have mistaken him for someone more valuable. When you have both hobbits safe, seek Amdir near the main gate. Then we make for Archet, where we will find safety," said _Strider_.

"Where might she be?" asked _Halaran_.

"You should find Celandine beyond that gate," said the Ranger.

He was pointing to the nearby gate, which lead to the next area. The captain would have to go through and free the little hobbit, facing whatever was there waiting for him.

"Find me after you have saved her!" shouted _Strider_ as he took off.

Viola Selabbine was being held in the brigand camp.

Strider wished for him to rescue the hobbits, starting with Vila, while he went off in search of sings of Mordor (whose presence was startlingly near.) Halaran needed to defeat any brigands he came upon while searching for the hobbits.

The captain went forth, and soon found where Viola was being held. The brigands, unfortunately, had also found him.

"Look! A rate escaped its cage!" shouted one of the brigands.

The captain engaged combat with two of the brigands, keeping them at bay with the length of the swing of his sword. He was a soldier of Gondor, and had been trained to not be reckless in battle. But Halaran did not think his opponents followed the same creed.

With his careful approach, the first of the brigands fell. The shock of seeing an opponent fall to his hand brought him back to when he felt his weakest. He was in Osgiliath then.

But he was here now, and needed to focus to the task at hand. And not a moment too soon, for he had defeated the brigands.

Viola was being held in a cage against the wall of the enclosure.

"Thank you, thank you! I was starting to worry that this little misadventure would be the end of me! These brigands are appalling folk," said the hobbit.

Halaran had defeated Viola's captors, but he had not found Adellac Sackville-Baggins. Viola may have been able to tell him where Adellac was being held.

"My friend Adellac is nearby, I think. We must save him as well! The brigands have been saying terrible things!"

"I was only able to take on two of the brigands, how do you think you will fare against them?" asked Halaran.

"We'll need a distraction... and I know just what to do!"

Just then, some more brigands broke through into the yard. They had their eyes set on Halaran, who was already throwing up his wards and defenses. Suddenly, one of them fell, Viola standing over the felled brigand.

"Take that, stinking thief!" shouted _Viola_.

Halaran realized just how small the hobbit was. She had been able to move past his detection and effectively remove one hostile brigand. The hobbit was already busy applying a torch to a couple of spots nearby.

"Just need a bit of flame... " muttered the hobbit.

"What... are you doing?" asked _Halaran_.

"and a place to put it... " continued _Viola_.

Soon, the enclosure was catching fire, and quickly. The flames spread across wooden structures with ease, while patches of the ground lit up as well.

"That should get there attention!" shouted _Viola_ as she retrieved a dagger from one of the fallen brigands.

The Hobbit was quick on her feet, already running toward the next area.

"Follow me!" shouted _Viola_.

"Halfling, wait!" said _Halaran_ as he tried to keep up.

Adellac Sackville-Baggins was being held in the yard beyond the gate of Viola's holding pen.

"Don't you move one curled hair, Hobbit!" said one of the brigands to Adellac.

"There he is!" spotted _Viola_.

"Fire!" shouted another brigand.

"Fetch water, quickly!" shouted the first brigand.

Her distraction was a success. Only one brigand remained behind to guard Adellac. Halaran needed to get rid of him quickly.

Halaran went in to engage the single outlaw in combat.

Unlike the other brigands, this one was much more composed and confident. Halaran believed that he was the leader of this band of outlaws. The captain's head was still reeling from the ambush, but he could begin to remember this one's face.

"Edric," stated _Halaran_.

The brigand leader's ears lit up when his name was called. Sword drawn, he approached the young captain of Gondor.

"Angmar will not allow this!" shouted _Edric_.

"You ambushed me when I was in the Chetwood and kidnapped these hobbits. Your days outside of the law end here, Edric," stated _Halaran_.

The two clashed weapons. Blade on blade. Edric had been brigand much longer than his followers, Halaran could perceive. He was much stronger, faster, and smarter than all the rest. Halaran was only able to stay on the defense, whilst barely holding back the brigand's volley.

But Halaran was not in this fight alone.

Just then, from behind Edric, Viola sprung her sneak attack from his rear. Her dagger was plunged into his back, forcing him to knees.

"The Black Rider will finish you," muttered _Edric_.

The brigand then fell.

Halaran and Viola had defeated Adellac's captor.

"It's about time! Was I expected to... rescue myself?" said _Adellac_.

The captured hobbit was tied to a post in the yard.

"Come on, you big clodpole! Get me out of here before those ruffians return! They want to sell me off like a sack of potatoes!" shouted the hobbit.

Despite the defeat of his captor, Adellac Sackville-Baggins appeared particularly displeased. Halaran thought he should encourage him to join them.

"It's about time you got here!" said _Adellac_.

Strider and Amdir were awaiting him and the hobbits at the main gate.

The captain had freed both of the missing hobbits, but he had not yet escaped the camp.

Halaran and the hobbits made their way to the main gate, while the fires set by Viola spread violently. When the three had arrived to the main gate, they found Amdir. Alas, they were cut off by debris.

The young captain of Gondor felt a wave of doubt and fear take hold of him. The Ranger was waving a torch, in hopes of holding back a foe Halaran had hoped he would never have to face again.

"Back! Go back to the shadows, fallen King!" shouted _Amdir_, who waved his torch, keeping the mounted Nazgûl at bay.

"Hsss!" hissed the Black Rider.

Halaran felt petrified where he stood, his legs losing feeling. The hobbits were in a similar trance, but more responsive than he.

"You have no power over me!" screeched the Nazgûl.

The Black Rider's voice burned within Halaran's mind, forcing him to cower and repulse ever more.

"But soon, I shall have power over you!" hissed the Black Rider.

From atop his horse, the Nazgûl pierced Amdir with his blade.

"Aaaah!" shouted the Ranger as he fell.

"Amdir!" shrieked _Viola_, drawing the attention of the Black Rider.

"Ah, the halflings... " hissed the Nazgûl.

The Black Rider rode toward Halaran and the hobbits, but was cut off by the burning debris.

"Which is the 'Baggins' promised me?" screeched the Nazgûl.

"Misery me!" peeped _Adellac_.

Just then, the Black Rider hissed from the spread of the fires. Its black horse neighed like a beast, making Halaran want to retreat.

"Accursed flames!" hissed the Black Rider.

The Nazgûl then went back to Amdir.

"Hssss... this Dûnadan will suffice for now," hissed the Black Rider.

Halaran was split between cowering and trying to make an effort to aid one of the Rangers that helped in his escape. But he was motionless. He was too scared to draw the attention of the Black Rider.

"May you all burn, little fools," screeched the Nazgûl.

Just then, Strider came into view, torch and sword bared. He valiantly stood up to the Servant of Sauron.

"Cursed Dûnadan - this is not the Baggins I seek! But I will return for YOU," hissed the Black Rider.

He was looking directly at Halaran when he screeched those words. The captain of Gondor felt his blood run cold.

"Be gone, foul spawn! You will not harm these folk!" shouted _Strider_.

And with that, the Nazgûl turned heel and rode off, leaving the fires and debris in its wake. Strider went to check on Amdir.

"I will have my revenge, wraith!" promised _Strider_.

"Halaran, Adellac, come quick!" called _Viola_.

"Unh... " moaned _Amdir_.

"Oh no!" shrieked _Viola_.

With the Black Rider gone, Halaran could refocus himself and could muster his courage. He and Adellac ran to Amdir and Stider.

Amdir laid just beyond the main gate.

He was struck down by the Black Rider before Strider could drive him off. Halaran should have asked Strider what to do, for the situation was dire.

"Good... the hobbits are... are out of danger. I am glad," uttered _Amdir_, who laid on the ground.

Strider waited near the main gate.

Amdir was gravely wounded. Halaran believed Strider would best know what to do to help his friend.

"Alas, I am too late. Amdir has been pierced with a morgul-blade; this does not bode well. We need to leave this place at once. Archet is nearby and will serve as a good resting place while amdir recovers. Quickly, follow me!"

While Halaran and Strider took turns carrying Amdir, the five of them journeyed forth. The young captain of Gondor's journey was only just beginning.


End file.
